gakkou_gurashifandomcom-20200214-history
Life
---- is the 54th chapter in the Gakkou Gurashi! manga. Summary Yuki and Kurumi are walking back. As they were, Kurumi looks over to see that Yuki had stopped to look out in the distance. Takahito is demanding for the antidote. Aki, still hanging midway through the rope, says that he was speaking nonsense. He looks over at her and threatens her to remain silent. He, once again, asks for the antidote and asked who had it. Miki nods her head no and begins to ask him if he threw people away. He responds, "Of course."page 6 He explains that the shortages of supplies had only meant that the survivors had to make choices. He then questions if they were any different. To which, Miki says that if they did survive, then what would be do next. Takahito decides to end their conversion by preparing his aim to shoot Miki. Before he could, Sino stabs him in the arm with her needles. Rii-san, with Guuma-chan the plushie, pulls Miki away. Sino reports to Takahito that she can't continue with whatever he was trying to do. Takahito attempts to get her back by saying that she, too, have killed many and had mentioned about Kougami. He begins a striking pose against Sino. She blocks him by placing the needle up close to his right eye. She explains that her reason to live was for her baby. Aki and Rise, armed with umbrellas, climbs down keep an eye on him from his left. Yuki and Kurumi are finally reunited with Miki and Rii-san. Takahito sees that he is clearly outnumbered and walks away. Takahito walks up to the graveyard and gets on top of the wall. Looking down, he sees his peers trying to take him back with them. He trips over and tries to get away from the edge. Looking ahead, he sees a hand, Ayaka's hand. From here, Takahito tells Akaya that Sino has betrayed them. However, he says, it wasn't the last of them, as long as they, two, survive. Ayaka look at his injuries and asks, "Isn't that painful?"page 17 To of which, he says that someone had to have one it anyways. Takahito, after saying that, believes that it had to have been fate for this to have happened. Nonetheless, Ayaka thinks differently and pushes Takahito into the graveyard. A thud was heard and Ayaka burns his body. The next day, Miki wakes up to only see that Rii-san was already awake. Sino was in the hallways, looking outside from the windows. Rii-san approaches and thanks her for helping them. Rii-san also says that Ruu wanted to thank her as well. Afterwards, Rii-san tells Sino that they are going to be out for a while; however, she cannot being Ruu along. From this, Rii-san asks if she could keep an eye on Ruu and even befriend her as well. Outside on campus, Ayaka gets inside a van and drives outside. She repeats that no one but she knows that the world is a truly beautiful place and that it had only existed for herself. For that, she is the chosen. Along the way, the car breaks down and the zombies are beginning to approach her car. Nonetheless, she thinks to herself that she won't be the one dead because she... Navigation References Category:Chapter